Master of Death & Mistress of Souls
by TsukiMizuki
Summary: The war against Voldemort was over, but at a cost far too great. Just as things were starting to look up... the muggle discovered them. In a world where magic is on the brink of extinction, Harry is offered a chance to go to the past and save all of magic. Our favourite priestess is also thrown into the quest to preserve magic. "Are you read to save the world again?"


**Chapter One:**

Kagome can still feel heart hammering against her ribs, and the adrenaline from the final battle against Naraku pumped through her veins.

As soon as Kagome grasped the tainted half of the jewel, she felt world around her shift and colours swirled around her. The twenty-five year old wasn't sure when she closed her eyes, but when she opened them she appeared to be in a train station of some sort, although everything is painted white.

"Ah, at last you have arrived Kagome Higurashi."

The miko twirled around in a defensive stance and observed the newcomer. Before Kagome stood a beautiful, tall, fair skinned woman with long silver-grey hair that reminded the miko of the two inu brothers. The female was slim and wore a white dress that resembled the fashion from ancient Greece. The woman had electric blue eyes that made Kagome's own sapphire blue seem dull, but what surprised and made her cautious was the power swimming beneath them.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked with suspicion.

The woman merely smiled at her underlining threat, "I am the goddess of Magic and Souls dear priestess, my name is _Tutella_."

The air pulsed with power, and a wave of pure energy washed over Kagome, she shuddered at the soothing energy and allowed her defensive posture to relax. Pink tinted Kagome's cheeks, her previous action and her tattered, bloodied miko garb made her feel very embarrassed in front of the goddess. "Um, I apologize for my disrespect from earlier, how can I be of service milady?"

Tutella let out a bell-like laugh, "Do not worry about that my dear child. I see that your years of battling the half demon and your life in the demon court has taught you to be on guard. And please, call me Tutella. After all, I have chosen you as my champion."

Kagome blinked in confusion, "Your champion?"

"Yes, dear one. You shall be my champion, the Mistress of Souls." Tutella explained to the priestess. "I will explain everything and the reason you are here, but first, my dear friend Thanatos, the god of Death, will bring his chosen champion, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at the foreign name. "Is he going to be important to me?"

The goddess released a soft chuckle, "I suppose you could say that."

"It sounds like I'm going on another fun adventure." Kagome deadpanned.

"Ah, so you have figured it out."

Kagome sighed, "Will it be away from Japan? Away from the modern and the Feudal era?"

"Yes."

"So, I will probably never see my friends and family again, will I?" The miko closed her sapphire eyes. She could feel herself tear up at the thought. She has spent a decade hunting down the jewel with her pack-mate, and it will hurt greatly if she could no longer be with them.

"I'm sorry dear one." The goddess moved forward to embrace the young woman. "You are the only one that can fulfill the duty to be my champion and save this universe."

"I…" The miko bit her lips and gently pushed away from the deity. "I understand. And what of the jewel?" She showed Tutella the glowing pink orb within her palm.

"When you go on your new journey, the jewel will return to your body and become one with you." She explained to the miko. "You will also gain the basic knowledge that the Master of Death knows."

"Master of Death?"

"That is the title of dear Thanatos' champion. The two of you together will be the Master of Death and Mistress of Souls."

~ MoD & MoS ~

Harry Potter, the wizard who conquered, sat in front of the dusty dining table of Grimmauld place, rubbing his hand over the invisibility cloak in his hand absentmindedly. It has been ten years since he defeated Voldemort, but at a cost far too great. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Snape, Mad-eye, Dobby, and even his faithful owl, Hedwig, all perished during the war. Those who survived the war weren't much better, families were broken apart. Teddy lost both parents, and the Weasleys will never be the same without Fred.

Slowly, the Wizarding World build itself backup, and just as everyone was starting to recover from the war something horrible happened. Muggles discovered them.

Muggles feared what they don't understand and those different from them, just like all humans do (look at how wizards and witches act towards the werewolves, goblins, centaurs and house elves!). They brought in technologies and captured many magical creatures, wizards and witches, attempting to harvest magic for their own use. When they couldn't harvest the power, they sought to destroy it.

Although wizards and witches have the advantage of magic, the muggles had weapons of mass destruction; their number of 10 billion easily over powered the wizarding population of 10 million. With the Magical community still recovering from the reign of Voldemort, everything fell apart very quickly.

It has been eight years since the muggles brought the downfall of the world of magic. Only a few hundred, maybe less, of wizards and magicals are still alive. Those who are alive are living in constant fear and are hidden from the world.

His heart clenched as he thought of Ron and Hermione. They had been murdered in the first year of the muggle invasion. Harry had almost lost his will to die if it weren't for the need to take care of his godson Teddy Lupin. Unfortunately, just last week, the Tonks' cottage was bombed by muggle aircraft and both Teddy and his grandmother Andromeda died instantly. Though Voldemort was insane and power crazy, he was right in killing muggles and isolating their community from theirs forever, at least his friends would still be alive. The boy who lived laughed at the irony. _If only he could go back in time and prevent it all._

Suddenly, the whole room felt colder, not unlike the way one would feel in the presence of demetors. Harry immediately stood up, knocking the chair over and held out his holly wand. A tall hooded figure in a tattered black cloak materialized before him. The only visible body part was the thin, deathly pale hands which held onto a dangerous looking scythe. Harry's green eyes widened when he realized who it was.

Death.

"Hello son of Ignotus. I am _Thanatos_ , the god of Death. Tell me, is that what you wish for? To go back in time and prevent it all from happening?" The deity's voice was deep and raspy, and the sound echoed with power.

The wizard wondered if he was going insane from the death of his friends and hallucinating, but decided against it. "If I am able to prevent the muggles from discovering us and hunting all of magic down, I would."

"You, who have gathered all of my hallows will be my champion. Or as you wizards like to call it, the master of death." Thanatos grumbled out the last part, no doubt feeling slightly insulted about having a so called master. "The non-magical humans have destroyed the magic of this very universe, I require you to go back and preserve it."

"You mean to actually travel back in time?" Harry asked, feeling hope bubbling in his chest.

"I am Death, I am constant, and I appear at all time. Will you take on the task?"

Harry nodded eagerly, "Yes, yes, yes! If it means to have a chance to save everyone, I will take it."

"Very well, come now, Tutella, the goddess of Magic and Souls await us with her champion." Thanatos held out his hand for Harry to take. Before Harry could ask about the other champion, the god already pulled him to a place he was very familiar with. The white King's cross.

Thanatos led them before two females. A tall woman whose skin practically glowed with unearthly power, with eyes of the brightest blue and hair of silver; without a doubt, this was the goddess. Harry looked at the other champion that Death spoke of. The female looked only a few years younger than himself and seems to be of Asian descent. She was shorter than, the top of her head only reaching the tip of his nose, she had wavy black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes were aged and tired, a look that reminded Harry of his own, eyes that has seen war.

"Ah, you have finally arrived with your champion, Thanatos. It is nice to finally meet you Harry Potter. My name is Tutella, the goddess of Magic and Souls. And my I introduce you to," The goddess gestured towards her raven haired companion, "Kagome Higurashi, my champion, the Mistress of Souls."

Kagome held her hand with a small smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Harry said. As he shook her hand, he noticed how calloused it was and the first thing that came to mind was she must be a master at using weapons such as a sword and bow.

"Before we begin explaining why you are here; you need to know that the two of you are from two different worlds." The goddess said, and both champions' eyebrows shot up their hairline. "In Kagome's world, magic lives within demons, priests and priestesses. In Harry's world, it lives in wizards, witches and magical creatures. There are many alternate worlds in the universe. Every world is connected to each other, for Death and Magic is constant in all of them. However, because Death and Magic is interconnected in every world, if one cease to exist in one universe, then it shall cease to exist in all worlds."

"Wait," Kagome interrupted, "So, you are saying if magic no longer exist in one world, the universe itself will lose magic?"

"That is correct. Tell me, did you sense any demons at all in your time?" Tutella asked.

"No." Kagome answered grimly. "I was the only one in my time to have supernatural power."

Harry's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Blimey, you were the only one with magic in your world?"

"In my _time_. I was a time traveller in my world. The past of my world had plenty of magic, but in the future, in my time, I was the only one." Kagome explained. "I'll tell you all about my adventure on our quest if you tell me yours."

"Deal." Harry agreed to the idea.

"That is the result of the my champion's world losing their magic. The loss of magic in one will affect the rest." Thanatos said.

"But there is still magic in my world, we are just dying out." Harry argued.

"That may be true young one, but Kagome's world's timeline is ahead of yours by a good century. Your world's current time is the past of Kagome's. And this is why we need both of you to go to the past in Harry's world a preserve magic." The goddess informed them.

"Do not worry about your new identities on your quest, we will set everything that is necessary for you both. You will retain your current memory and gain new ones to fit your roles in the past." Thanatos told the two champions. "On this journey, your identities shall be that of siblings, is this agreeable?"

For the first time in ages, Harry finally cracked a smile. He had always wanted a sibling, being a single child was extremely lonely, and the abuse of the abuse by the Dursleys did not help. To be honest, he had always been a bit jealous of Ron. He had loveable parents and fun, adventurous siblings, even if Percy can be an ass sometimes. "Well, I always wanted a sibling. So I'm good with the arrangement."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "It sounds reasonable."

"Very well then. When you are ready, you may board the train to your new destiny." Tutella gestured in the direction behind the two champions.

Both Harry and Kagome turned around to see a large steam train. To Harry, it looks just like the Hogwarts Express, except its all white.

Kagome turned towards Harry, "Are you ready to save the world big brother?"

* * *

Tutella: Protection in latin

Thanatos: Death in greek

According to Harry Potter Wikia, there ten times more muggles than wizards in the world. 100,000 wizards attended the Quidditch cup in 1994. The British wizard population is 3000, and a third of it are Hogwarts students. There are several hundred students in residence at Hogwarts at any given time (therefore they receive approximately 25 students to each house every year… Oh gods! All the characters and minor OCs I have to keep track of! (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ) R.I.P)


End file.
